


breathe in, breathe out

by Clown_Teeth



Category: Abbey Death, Genitorturers (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Drabble, Edgeplay, Male Solo, Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: Abbey gasped instinctively, prepared for the relief of air filling his lungs, only to be met with thin plastic being sucked into his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut, the plastic sticking to his tongue, the foul taste spreading across his tastebuds. He sputtered, spitting the plastic out of his mouth, the translucent bag sticking to his lipstick and spit coated lips. Even after practically choking on it, he still merely tightened the plastic bag around his head even more. At this point, he could already feel the blood rushing to his face - what little blood that wasn’t swirling in the tip of his painfully hard cock, that is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	breathe in, breathe out

Abbey gasped instinctively, prepared for the relief of air filling his lungs, only to be met with thin plastic being sucked into his mouth. He screwed his eyes shut, the plastic sticking to his tongue, the foul taste spreading across his tastebuds. He sputtered, spitting the plastic out of his mouth, the translucent bag sticking to his lipstick and spit coated lips. Even after practically choking on it, he still merely tightened the plastic bag around his head even more. At this point, he could already feel the blood rushing to his face - what little blood that wasn’t swirling in the tip of his painfully hard cock, that is. 

He bucked into his hand, letting out a guttural moan. His hot breath filled the bag, surround his head, heating up his face. He licked his lips, squeezing the base of his cock, trying to stop himself from cumming; he’d barely started and was already so close. Abbey twisted the looped handles of the shopping bag under his jaw, constricting his airflow further. The plastic dug into his neck, and he could feel his heartbeat reverberating through it. He whined desperately, smearing his precum over himself with his thumb. He adjusted his body, stretching his long legs out, his hand never leaving his dripping prick. 

He huffed, his lungs already burning from lack of oxygen. He rocked his hips, fucking his fist. His cock was throbbing, twitching with every motion his hand made. He was so fucking  _ desperate _ for it. Already, he could feel his orgasm building. His stomach was clenching, sweat was rolling down his temples, making the plastic stick to his skin. A soft whimper tore its way from his throat, his lipstick smearing across the plastic; it was probably all over his face by now.

Deep in the pit of his stomach, he could feel his nerves tightening. His thighs jerked as the tension built, tightened, and he found himself whining. His hand moved faster over his cock, forgetting its previous rhythm. He moaned, gasping for air, once again met with the harsh feeling and taste of plastic in his mouth. It felt like a rubber band was stretching, tightening, either about to break in two or snap released. The tingling tension spread down his abdomen, to his thighs, making its way to the base of his cock. 

Abbey whined, shuddering, and gripped the base of his cock tightly, halting his movements. He arched his back off the bed, screwing his eyes shut, trying to keep from spilling over himself. The tautness in his belly eventually stilled, gradually receding. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his body falling limp on the mattress. He let go of the bag, allowing himself to breathe for a moment. Once he caught his breath, he tightened the bag again, reaching for his still-hard cock. 

His thighs were trembling as he started to edge himself once more.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i havent wrote in forever take this and please forgive me


End file.
